


The Choices We Make

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Season Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just had to pick which path he wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Back to the Future but you don't have to read that story in order to get this one.

From the moment Peter met John, the werewolf knew that the Sheriff was his mate. The problem with this realization was that the older man couldn't stand him. Sure, Peter had yen for power and wanted to kill Scott in order to become an Alpha but he was lovable and looked sexy in a v-neck shirt. So why couldn't Peter get John to notice him in a non-violent way.

Seriously, Peter really needed to avoid John when there was an gun involved. He was way too cute to have a bullet hole mar his good looks. Plus, this whole “I will kill you,” was cramping his style. Not to mention, it got Peter all hot and bothered. Being threatened by the Sheriff was a serious turn on for the werewolf. He just had to have John, preferred bent over a table but none of this thinking was helping Peter's cause.

It was only a couple of weeks ago that John only looked with contempt; not love. Although recently, Peter noticed the covert looks the Sheriff were giving him. Something had changed and the werewolf didn't know if fate was on his side or if he was wearing John down. Whatever it was, the older man had been assessing him and his hot body more and more lately. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Peter knew he had to cease this new opportunity.

Which meant, he had a decision to make. The werewolf could either continue to plot with Kate to kill Scott or he could forget all about becoming an Alpha. He could chose power or love; Peter knew he couldn't have it both ways. John was not the type of guy to put up with his conniving ways. With two paths to go down, Peter knew that no matter which decision he made, he would have to give up something.

Power or John and Malia; those were his options. He just had to pick which path he wanted more.


End file.
